chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayao Masahashi
Hayao Eiri Masahashi is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the second child and eldest son of Kimiko and Ando Masahashi. He will possess the abilities of Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Primal Rage and Psychokinesis. Appearance Hayao will have dark brown eyes throughout his life. At first, he will have matching dark brown hair but this will darken, becoming black. He will be slightly chubby as a child but will later outgrow this, and he will often have a mischievous expression on his face. Abilities Hayao's first ability will be Enhanced Speed. The ability will allow him to move his body at a superhuman speed, faster than humanly possible. He will move too fast for vision, leaving only a blur, and he will also be fast enough to run on water, but not on air or in the vacuum of space. It will allow him to jump higher than usual, to take others with him while running, and to be immune to the effects of time being stopped. His reflexes will also be quicker, since he never run into anything while at this speed. He will be much faster than any one with a different ability which also enhances speed. His second ability will be Enhanced Strength. This ability will enhances his physical strength in all circumstances. He will be far stronger than any normal human, but his strength will not improve further or become greater in any specific scenarios or situations. He will be capable of ripping people in half, throwing people out of windows with ease and trapping chairs in brick walls. The ability will never injure or even fatigue him. His third ability will be Primal Rage. The ability will enable him to induce a ferocious, primal rage in others. He will drive people to attack all others in the vicinity, without any thought. They will not notice if they are attacking those they love, no natural pacifism would have any effect, and they wouldn't fear resulting injury or death. They would not stop or slow down even if they were injured. When the ability is activated, his eyes will glow red, and then his victims' eyes do the same. The ability will work by strengthening the instinctive animal part of the brain and suppressing the conscious part of the brain. His fourth ability, and his most powerful one, will be Psychokinesis. Hayao will be able to hear thoughts at all times, no matter what language they are in and no matter how many minds are present. However, he will find that multiple thoughts will be loud and distracting. His ability will enable him to control minds too, pushing thoughts in effortlessly and controlling people's perception of their surroundings. Additionally, he will able to control consciousness, forcing someone to sleep or knocking them out. He will not need touch to use any aspect of his ability. He could scramble a person's thoughts and replicate the effects of several mental illnesses. He could also force a person to access any consciously activated ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kimiko Masahashi *Father - Ando Masahashi *Older sister - Sachie Masahashi *Younger sister - Kokone Masahashi *Uncle - Hiro Nakamura *Aunt - Charlie Nakamura *Grandfather - Kaito Nakamura *Grandmother - Ishi Nakamura *Cousins - Asako and Kaishou Nakamura History & Future Etymology Hayao is a Japanese name which means "fast man", indicative of his enhanced speed. It can also mean "falcon man". Eiri is also Japanese and it can mean "crystal village", "English village" or "flourish and benefit". His surname is Japanese but its meaning is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters